


此处告白禁止

by PowerfulDecontaminationSoap



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerfulDecontaminationSoap/pseuds/PowerfulDecontaminationSoap
Summary: 有勇马助攻的茄冰hhhhh





	此处告白禁止

**Author's Note:**

> 有勇马助攻的茄冰hhhhh

（一）  
一身西装站在那个人家的楼下，Kaito觉得自己手心的汗已经可以把玫瑰束蒸成干花了。  
好恶俗的表白方式，早就知道自己那个狗头军师二货室友想不出什么靠谱主意，为什么自己还老实地选了这个夜晚乖乖执行。  
“月黑风高表白好，加油咯Kaito宝。”留下这一句话后光速就不见了的混蛋，这次不成看老子怎么奖励你。  
不过……每次想到已经暗恋许久的那个人，数年若有若无的来往，对他的感情涌出彻夜难眠的夜晚，也许只有表白才是结束这种痛苦的最快方式——来了！  
好可爱，居然是淡紫色的毛绒睡衣，头发也散着，还一脸没睡醒的样子。真的不怕大半夜的这么出去会被当成女孩子遭到骚扰么?  
“抱歉让Kaito久等了，穿这么正式，什么事？”  
——所以更需要一个男友来保护你啊！Kaito的思路完全没空寒暄了，脑子里也一瞬间没了别的人话，只知道接下来自己一定要说出的这句话：  
“嫁给我吧，Yuuma！”

Kaito，男，发育健全，X大学外语系学生，因为轻信室友神威Gakupo的怂恿，向邻学院同年级的Yuuma告白，失败。  
“居然直接拒绝了啊……”上铺的Gakupo垂了一个脑袋下来，发梢正好颤颤巍巍垂到仰躺着对着床板发呆的Kaito脸上。  
“管好你的咒怨毛。”Kaito烦躁地把头发拨开，翻个身拿背对着Gakupo：“我真是脑子进水了，居然听信你这种人的馊主意去告白。”  
“被拒一次就言败啊，真男人可是都是用执着打动对方的。”  
Kaito无力地斜了上方床板模模糊糊的一团紫色。懒得接话。  
“或许是你问的方法不对，上来就说这么可怕的话换谁都会吓到吧。你有确定过他是喜欢男人的吗？或许他对你那么好只是纯洁的友情呢。退一万步说，即使他是Gay，那也要分1号0号0.5的，你确定你跟他的号配套吗——”  
“你吵死了！”一脚踢到上面的床板上。  
在学校里公认的性格温柔很少发脾气的Kaito学长，这次也一如既往毫无形象地在寝室里对上铺的紫毛室友实施家暴。  
那都是他自找的，施暴者对此可是丝毫不抱愧意。  
“砰！”自己这一脚虽然让楼上闭嘴了，可床的摇晃直接导致从上铺的不知某缝间掉出稀里哗啦一堆书，不偏不倚地重重直砸Kaito的脸。  
“说了多少次了，管好你的高空坠物……”从脸上扒拉开那一大堆，Kaito不爽地嘟囔回去。接着才看清自己手里抓的：一本线性代数里，夹着一张小小的卡纸，粉红色的爱心图案，上面居然还有几行明显是那货笔迹的小情诗。  
“你没事还写这玩意儿啊！”跳起来，Kaito巴着床沿把卡片举起向那人脸的方向挥着。  
“哦，帮兄弟追对象用的。”比起下铺的抓狂，上铺的声音淡定得出奇。  
“求你少出去害人了，祸害我一个还不够过瘾吗？！”大力把卡塞回书里，一个抛物线流畅地挥出去。  
听到似乎准击对方脸啪叽一声，Kaito满意地滑回自己的铺上，再一次浑身乏力地瘫回去烦恼如何收拾自己告白残局的问题。  
桌上海蓝色的手机响，Yuuma专有铃声。Kaito在Gakupo蹦起来的同时蹿了过去，一把抢在他的魔爪前面捞过自己的电话。  
“Kaito吗？我是Yuuma。  
居然是Yuuma！他主动打过来了！是要跟我决裂吗？！扔下一句“不要再联系了”然后从此消失吗？！  
“我想你大概是被那个神威同学唆使了，所以不要管他好吗，周末来我家玩，给你做红豆冰吃。”  
居、然、没有被讨厌！还被邀请款待了！  
感动得几乎哭出来，Kaito不假思索答应下来，挂掉电话往床上一扔就在寝室里跑圈：“不愧是勇马，关键时刻能分清敌我！好善解人意，好可爱！”  
全然无视旁边的Gakupo直做受不了举枪自尽的动作。

对于Kaito来说，Yuuma是特别的，无论从哪方面来看，都值得自己为之努力一下。所以即使没有Gakupo在一旁煽风点火，他大概也会做出个差不多的什么事来。  
不为什么，就为他的温柔安静，他的粉色头发，惹人爱的笑，听歌看书写东西的小爱好，讨厌抽象思考的小缺点，还有跟自己一样把逻辑学和数学考得一塌糊涂的本事……啊啊总之Yuuma就是那种理想型的——  
“这么说你周末又有机会接近他了？还可以直接在老巢动手？”  
——没错，每次美好的念想都由同寝这个神烦·神经·神威来亲自执刀扼杀掉。  
“管好你的肮脏思想，我对勇马可是纯洁的——”Kaito烦躁地对那头紫毛做着驱赶的手势。  
“——啊，快来看他这是新上传了裸照吗！”  
“在哪！给我看！”  
“刚谁说自己纯洁的来着？”  
“……”  
忘了说了，此人不仅没有上述Yuuma的一切可爱点，反而还是个可以把Kaito不擅长的一切学科都拿A兼有多种恶劣业余爱好的理科战斗种族，其爱好之一就是戏弄同寝的室友——好吧目前只有一个Kaito。  
一定是因为分寝室的系统出了什么故障，才把这只完全异星球生物分到只想老实本分做个外语系学生的Kaito的屋子里。  
虽然二人从做学问到做人都彻底没有共同语言，但Kaito仍然非常注重维护同寝之间睦邻友好关系——  
“Gakupo你今天的发型特别帅！”  
比如这样一天，Kaito会先扯出一个顾不得好看难看的笑容，向剑道社活动回来明显一头凌乱杀马特的发式Gakupo跳起来就奔过去。  
当然淡定地把背包往床上一扔的Gakupo除了注重睦邻友好关系也稍微更加注重合作伙伴关系：  
“说吧，这次高数作业又留了什么。以及，我又有个论文需要用英语发表了。”  
——所以说，常备理科生一只，基本上可以让Kaito这只理科垃圾全程无忧。不过使用这种外挂是有代价的，需要时不时付给他一种名为“将这个东西翻译成英文”的外语生特有装备。不过，买卖还是赚到的，Kaito才不会告诉Gakupo每次他做的完美答案都有个二级市场：由理科垃圾的自己抄完后，隆重交予垃圾中的战斗机——中文系Y**ma再抄一遍——顺便献殷勤（好像这才是重点）。  
互相帮助，各取所需——反正那个不知情笨蛋Gakupo这样说着，Kaito也就心安理得借花献佛。  
（二）  
此时的Kaito正抱着一盒甜品站在地铁的站台上，美滋滋地候着往Yuuma家方向的车。  
大一认识的，一转眼就快毕业了。时间真是转瞬即逝啊。忘记了疲劳的Kaito望着玻璃防护门倒映出来的自己出神，才入学时跟Yuuma相见的种种仿佛还在昨日。一定是上帝安排大一的Yuuma在那个街角的哈根达斯店打工，然后又安排大一的自己去那里买冰淇淋并且恰到好处地一个没拿稳落花流水洒了一身。再然后Yuuma慌忙地道歉并把自己拉倒后面的休息室，拿出自己的校服要借给Kaito，才发现原来就是校友跟校友……  
简直就是偶像剧里的情节嘛！Kaito满意地抱着盒子傻笑出声，吓得前面排队的人挪走了几步。  
然后慢慢地跟Yuuma熟起来，惊人地发现这人简直就是自己的灵魂之友。同步度简直没得说。比如Kaito恨的科目Yuuma也一样是完蛋货，Kaito爱泡图书馆Yuuma也是个图文宅，Yuuma周末直到中午才起来Kaito更是一觉绝尘飚到Yuuma起来才起来……如果这不算什么，那互补度也足以说明问题：Yuuma爱听歌Kaito刚好爱唱，Kaito爱读纯文学Yuuma就爱写，当然Yuuma爱去冰淇淋店打工Kaito就爱吃（如果这也算），等等等等。总之要说明的问题只有一个：如果这样都不结婚！  
想到这里Kaito恨不得握拳迎风流泪，直到一个声音打断了思绪：  
“Kaito？”  
用膝盖想就知道，专业来煞Kaito风景的八成就是你妹的Gakupo——好吧Gakupo不可能出现在这——等等怎么真的是你妹啊！  
“Gumi？你回国了？”Kaito及时收住脸上对Yuuma的痴汉外加对Gakupo的怨念的表情，惊讶地望着抱着一个精致礼品盒子的Gumi。  
“嗯，才回来的，回头找你和我哥玩喔！现在我得去给Yuuma一个东西，他给了我他家地址，你知道该怎么坐车吗？”  
Gumi说着费劲地腾出一只手掏出了手机调出地址，送到Kaito面前看着。  
Kaito虽说不路痴，但这回真的被她这番话里的其他信息给弄痴了。Gumi打扮得相当靓丽，又带了这样一盒漂亮的礼物，单独去Yuuma家送他？！  
难不成——Gumi是Yuuma的前女友现女友准女友或者兼而有之以上可能的一种或几种！  
一向不擅长逻辑的Kaito此时脑子分析思考得敏捷异常。  
“Kaito知道路吗？”Gumi举了好一会儿手机，忍不住追问。  
“我也……不太清楚，问问其他人？啊抱歉我车来了回见！”救命的地铁进站了，Kaito慌忙挤到人流里跳上车，直到眼盯着防护门关闭把Gumi隔在外，才浑身瘫软往栏杆上一靠，弓起腰捂住自己心脏狂跳的胸口。  
总之，赶在Gumi之前先到Yuuma家，放下甜品就离开，应该不会打搅到什么了吧。  
“Kaito！来快进来！”Yuuma围着一个格子围裙，刘海被几个红色的发卡横七竖八地别着，显然才从厨房前线下来，就被Kaito使劲用甜品盒子塞了个满怀。  
“抱歉我有急事要先走了，Yuuma我可不可以问你……”Kaito扶着门框上气不接下气。  
“别急别急慢慢说，问我什么？”Yuuma慌忙拍着Kaito帮他顺气。  
“你有……女朋友吗？”Kaito压下喘息抬起头。  
“……”Yuuma咬了下嘴唇：“算是有吧。”  
Kaito艰难地笑了一下：“她在哪？”  
“目前在国外。抱歉Kaito这个说来话长，我本想今天好好告诉你的……”  
果然……  
“没关系先再见。你一会儿会有惊喜的。”Kaito强迫自己维持着笑容，把自己肩上Yuuma的手放下。  
“Kaito什么事那么急——”  
“Yuuma，”刚转身要走的Kaito又想到什么似的收回脚步：“可以抱你一下吗？”  
欲言又止的Yuuma最终撤回自己一肚子疑惑，将手上的盒子放下：“嗯。”  
Kaito上前去，踮起脚一手环住脖子一手环住背，将那个人温热的身体拉到自己怀抱中，两秒，然后放开手快速地转身走掉了。  
快速地低头逃离Yuuma的视线，因为怕撞到Gumi，拐角就找了小巷钻进去。Kaito机械地匆匆走着，双腿发虚脸上发热。太糟糕了……为什么会突然提出抱他！Yuuma现在觉得我很奇怪吧，一定觉得我很奇怪吧！而且逊毙了……搂住他那一瞬间居然恍惚得像魂掉了一秒一样，见鬼的，如果他身上没高压电，那就只能是自己太掉链子了！  
一路都不知自己怎么回去的，只知一回宿舍映入眼帘的就是紫毛在桌子前欢乐地戴着耳机打电脑。  
现在横竖看他都来气。Kaito走过去扯了对方耳机线就扔桌上，没等该人反应过来，自己先变成暴力发泄派：“我上辈子到底欠了你家什么，你来收拾完我换你妹妹来！”  
“啊？！你在讲什么乱七八糟的！”被打断了的Gakupo电脑一推，扭头嚷回来。  
“Gumi去Yuuma家了！我再怎么不识趣，也不能妨碍他们约会吧！好吧你赢了，不用给我下绊了，我不会抢你妹的男人的放心！”  
“什么跟什么啊！Gumi在国外读书呢好吗！”  
“亏你还是个当哥的！她回国了都不知道！”Kaito冷笑：“难怪她一直喊我大哥，还说自己亲哥一点都不合格。”  
“喂！”Gakupo火了，跳起来：“你抢我妹男人我不管，你抢我妹坚决不行！”  
“自己哥当不好，就别怪妹妹跟人跑了喔。”  
“你——！”Gakupo抓住Kaito的领子。  
那一瞬间Kaito以为Gakupo要一拳打过来了，但不知为何对方迟疑着没有下手，直到自己口袋里的手机响起来。  
Gakupo伸手要电话，Kaito这次一言不发地掏出来交给他。  
“Kaito，刚才Gumi来过了，我想你一定误会了什么……”电话那头的Yuuma急急地讲。  
“他在听，”Gakupo阴沉着开口：“Yuuma你只回答我一个问题就好，你跟Gumi是男女朋友吗？”  
“啊是Gakupo对不起，我跟Gumi真的什么都不是啊！”  
“好的没事，我会联系Gumi再见个面，多谢了啊Yuuma。”  
挂了电话，Gakupo把手机递回来：“都听到了？”  
Kaito垂着胳膊，没有接：“对不起是我太失态……你给Gumi打个电话吧，想见她了吧。”  
“晚些给她打。现在想让她看到你这副哭相吗？”  
Kaito才发现，自己忍了好久的泪水不知何时已经一滴一滴顺着脸颊淌下来。  
“我还以为多大个事，”Gakupo扭头拿过纸巾盒递给Kaito：“我知道Yuuma以前有个女朋友，是跟Gumi一起出国的同学，不是Gumi。”  
Kaito仍然低着头，不过拿纸巾掩着嘴，抽泣似乎平静了一点。  
Gakupo又改递垃圾桶：  
“我们可以回头再问Gumi去找Yuuma做什么。不过下次遇事好好说，别不管三七二十一就发飙，把我智商也拉低了。”  
“你的高不到哪去。”Kaito抢过垃圾桶。  
“不过她们高中毕业就出国了，Yuuma之后一直就单着。所以……我也不清楚他们现在是不是还联系着。”  
“那Yuuma……一直喜欢她吗？”Kaito终于停止抽噎，小心翼翼地问。  
“你垂涎了他四年，你俩又是高同步率，由此推出他纠缠那个女生四年也不是没可能。”  
什么恶心的推理。Kaito狠狠地斜了他一眼，背过身去不理人。  
“好了好了，”Gakupo把Kaito扳回来：“别在那一个人内伤了，出去透透气怎样，带你去做运动。”  
半个小时后。  
“原来是练剑啊！”Kaito接过Gakupo扔来的竹刀：“我从来没学过这个……”  
“教你。”Gakupo提着自己的走过来：“集中注意力看好了。”  
刀剑折腾了一晚上后，Kaito满头满身是汗，直接往地板上一躺不起。  
“不错，比我想象中表现得要好。”Gakupo蹲在远处瞄准Kaito用扔保龄球的姿势滚过来一瓶水。  
“你到底把我想象得多差劲！”Kaito伸手在水瓶撞击自己脑袋之前用力将其截获。  
“等你活过来了我们去找东西吃？”  
“本来就没死！”Kaito不顾身上的酸痛跳起来。  
（三）  
好吧，跟Gakupo这种理工男的相处方式确实和同为文科生的Yuuma等人迥异。这种人搞不来言语安慰也不会心理开导，但是他知道你不爽所以领着你去做点什么别的事。不过得承认，这种路线也确实有那么点效果。至少现在经络畅通然后心情也随之畅快很多，虽然身上累但精神上不蔫了。  
但是问题来了——  
“宿舍关门了，我们晚上住哪里？”吃完饭后已经快深夜，Kaito盯盯地看着Gakupo，问。  
所以在游街数十分钟后。  
“……只有一间单床的房了吗！”Gakupo和Kaito在最终一家有空房间的宾馆前台难得一次高同步率异口同声。  
于是，在一起住了四年学生宿舍后，Gakupo终于和亲亲室友Kaito走到了开房包夜这一步。故事在一片温馨的柔光中结束。  
——才怪。  
“放心，我不会宣扬出去害你找不到女朋友的。”Kaito尾随着Gakupo进了客房关上房门，把东西往桌上一扔。  
“我都跟你同居四年了，该找不到早找不到了。”Gakupo头也不回。  
“说到这个——”Kaito想到了什么似的一把将Gakupo拽回身：“怎么不见你找女朋友？”  
反常地，Gakupo没回答也没了平时的嬉笑，就那么平静地看着Kaito，看得Kaito浑身不自在，甚至觉得对面这个人无比陌生。  
“别问了，洗澡去吧Kaito。”Gakupo抽回手臂，直接换了话题。  
“喂告诉我啊！”这又是什么态度！他越这样Kaito越穷追不舍：“如果是我影响了你我道歉！可以现在就离开！”  
“不是你影响的，说了别问了。”Gakupo从自己包里翻出东西放在床头，又到卫生间洗手。Kaito执着地从床边到浴室一路尾随。  
“那是我做错了什么！如果哪里不对我立刻改！”  
“Kaito，”Gakupo擦了擦手，回到房间坐到桌边，终于正脸对过来：“你一心扑在喜欢的人身上，有没有稍微注意过你室友这人是什么样的？”  
“啊？你？”Kaito站在坐着的Gakupo面前六神无主，甚至有种错觉自己还矮一截：“异种人，格斗族，不讲情分，将来一定跟程序或者公式结婚……？”  
Gakupo低头狂笑，然后很快正经回来，抬头看Kaito：“还有呢？”  
总感觉这眼神有点里别的什么！Kaito艰难地解读着，看对方丝毫没有提示的意思才不得不动用全体逻辑思维细胞犹豫着开口：  
“有跟什么人谈过恋爱吗？”  
“有。”  
不能不承认，自己真的忽视了他也有感情和感情史这个问题。  
“那……”Kaito移开目光，手心全是汗：“对方……女孩子？男孩子？”  
“高中时候的了，大概是像你弟弟那样的人吧。”  
等等，信息量有点大。  
Kaito满脑子的意识都在思考着下一步该作何反应，但是潜意识已经先于意识做出回应：  
“不准对Len出手，他才初三，敢动你就死了。”  
Gakupo拿手撑住额头。只是想委婉地举个例子，但对面这绝世好兄长的思考方式……可不可以不要把对话搞得像星际交流？  
Kaito也似乎意识到自己跑题严重，慌忙扯回原题：“那你这么多年跟我吃住一起，什么感觉？”  
“大概像你对Yuuma的那种感觉吧。”  
……喔。  
……信息量比刚才的还大。  
Kaito终于站不住了，颓然蹲在地上，抱着头半晌，才闷闷出声：“天天对着我的话……会想奇怪的事情吗？”  
“对着你什么样子？是只穿内裤围巾在宿舍里走来走去找袜子？还是半夜蹬了被把睡衣撩起来把枕头踩脚底下？……”  
——太好了，多亏我在寝室开启的是免(没)骚(形)扰(象)模式。  
“……可有时候会很想。”  
——！！！Kaito一下子重心失衡坐地上。上方某处伸过来一只手：  
“其他一切参考你喜欢Yuuma的心情。我想你能理解。不过我不想让你为难，所以……做决定之前要先试试看吗？就当做实验了，我会保密的。”  
实验交往？还带这样的？果然理科生思维不可理喻……给你扔来个难题又贴心附赠个周密的解题思路给你……不过你真的确定把一切情况都考虑到了？  
Kaito没有抬手接，只是固执地坐在那抬起头：“我是1。”  
Gakupo依然伸着手：“事实依据是？”  
好吧，你又赢了。所以最讨厌跟你们这种分析星人摆事实讲道理。  
然后另一只手也伸过来：  
“地上很凉的，真的不考虑换个地方再纠结吗？”  
不几分钟后，Kaito已经乖乖地坐在温暖的浴室让Gakupo慢慢褪去自己长裤了。  
在以无数个保证“不会接吻”“不会把你怎么样”“只是一起洗澡”“顺便一起解决一下”“互相帮助各取所需（这不是你抄作业时的托词吗）”为前提下，Kaito终于服了对方那无懈可击的神逻辑，答应开始以以上前提为条件的所谓“实验交往”。  
可是总感觉被骗了啊啊啊！仔细一想又说不出来哪里不对！  
回过神来自己已经被扒得周身只剩一条短裤了，Kaito吓得忙按住那个要进一步动作的手。  
“怎么，你要穿着洗澡？”调笑的声音。  
Kaito咬牙切齿：“关灯。”  
难得Gakupo没有再进一步调戏，似乎觉察到Kaito凶悍下的害羞，只是宠溺地笑着蹭蹭Kaito额头，起身：“好。”  
黑暗中洗澡真的不好玩，Kaito现觉得这纯属自己挖坑自己跳。因为怕滑倒，只能紧紧拽着Gakupo的胳膊走到花洒下，又不敢碰对方赤裸着的身体的任何地方，整个人尴尬到家。  
所以说热水开关在哪……虽然心知肚明这绝不会是什么单纯的过家家洗洗澡，但Kaito还是默默祈求来点热水先缓解一下狂跳的心。更可况现在……一片黑暗中Gakupo拉着自己摸开关的把手，更像是某种诡异的play。  
终于热水来了，当温度正好的水滴在自己身体上时，也感觉到那个人泛着热气的身体慢慢靠近，Kaito挣扎了一下，无效，终于被对方的手臂锁到怀里。胸口和下身相贴的一瞬间，白天和Yuuma拥抱时那种触电的感觉又来了一次。难道是一种普遍的神经作用？无论如何，爱情这种东西如果真的都是生物体内一种化学反应的话，那神圣性上的折扣真的未免令人遗憾。  
Kaito胡思乱想之际，有双手握住了自己的，然后对方将散着长发的头埋到了自己肩膀。  
“抱歉，好紧张。”略带调侃和笑意的声音，但略微变调，完全不像日常的样子。  
“Gakupo？”Kaito觉得这样的他有点奇怪。  
“唔Kaito，抱着你太幸福了，感觉魂都不是自己的了。以前从来没有这种感觉……我冷静一下。”  
魂不是自己的了……不就是自己刚才经历的那种吗？如果给你这样感觉的只有我一个人的话，也就并不是什么普遍的生物反应了吧……所以那还要什么冷静啊笨蛋！  
Kaito试着回应Gakupo，用脖子磨蹭着俯身下来的他的锁骨。感受到对方加重呼吸，顺势放开那双手让它们在自己皮肤上游走。碰到胸前敏感的地方时，Kaito发出一小声呻吟。这样稍显主动的邀请似乎拨动了对方的什么开关，随后就被狠狠抵在墙上，两腿之间被对方强挤进一个膝盖。胸前一边被潮湿温暖的唇舌吸吮一边被手指揉捏了。很快，另一只手沿着下腹摸到下面的隐秘之处，丝毫不客气地搓弄。Kaito喘得快站不住了，想着自己不能轻易缴械就用尽全力把对方拉过来，双手也袭向要害，成功。但是不慎胸前被对方离开之前报复性地咬了一口。不服气的Kaito拉着对方头发也咬上他的……  
多时之后，浴室大门一下拉开，冒着热气的Gakupo一手提浴巾一手提Kaito，把浴巾往床上一铺就把人扔上去，然后按住双腿就把头埋下去了。Kaito挣扎着反抗，但开始酥麻的身体已经使不出力量。无奈之下哭着想要合上双腿，却被对方抓着脚踝将大腿压向胸前，然后私处被手口并用地亲吻舔舐了，在强烈的快感中Kaito甚至分辨不出哪里是手指哪里是唇舌，也不知被摸到了看到了哪些部位。房灯是开着的，Kaito盯着天花板的那团橙黄渐渐被泪水模糊。羞耻感和高潮的快感来得一样强烈，发现彻底无力招架之后，只能用手捂住发热的脸，放弃抵抗和反击。一个回合过后被拽着坐起来，骑在那个人腿上，双手被牵着摸上那个吓人的器官。开始被带动着以失控的动作来回抚弄。  
完全不是他对手啊……手很快酸了。Kaito胡乱哼哼着往后躲，不过很快被Gakupo抓回来。  
“没力气了吗？做1不够格啊。”  
Kaito不回答，也无力回答，只是抽抽搭搭地假哭。看他那熊样的Gakupo终于放弃了折磨Kaito的双手，而是把人翻了个身，让他跪趴在床上，命他把腿并拢后就从腿间乱来了。  
虽然确实没有实质上的侵入，但真没想到还有这样多下流的玩法。Kaito把脸埋在臂弯中，再也不愿面对现实和人生。而且……经这一晚折腾，第一次发现自己体能实在太差，上半场道场较量后根本无力转战下半场床上较量……瞎想着不知捱了多久，在Kaito声中带哭开始求饶时，Gakupo终于“好心”收手，给Kaito披上睡袍塞到被窝里，然后自己也躺下来，将人亲密地揽在怀里。  
“混蛋，明天再跟你谈三观……”这是Kaito累睡前给罪魁祸首的晚安词。  
第二天Gumi是早早收到短消息开车来酒店运输自己的亲哥和干哥回学校的。迈进一楼的早餐厅，就看到熟悉的一蓝一紫并排坐在角落：一个反常地殷勤，倒牛奶涂面包剥鸡蛋的，另一个奇怪地不吭声，做来者不拒低头猛吃状。  
怎么气氛有种说不出的诡异。Gumi站在门口认真考虑到底要不要在公共场合跟自己这种哥哥们相认。  
“来啦Gumi！车开来了吗！”被Gakupo发现了，伸手招呼过来。  
“半年没见我，第一句话就是这个？”Gumi放下挎包入座，一脸脾气。  
“喔，”Gakupo笑眯眯地打量了妹妹一番：“半年在外一定很辛苦吧，晒黑了。”  
“你就不能挑一点听起来没那么找揍的话说么。”  
Kaito抬起头，因为嘴里塞着东西所以用眼神向Gumi打招呼顺便示意别理那货。  
“什么嘛，哥那是关心你！吃过早饭没，学学这位吃点高营养的才对，知道吗。”说着吹吹调羹里的粥喂到Kaito嘴边，后者白了他一眼，张嘴咬住勺子。  
“我吃过了，可Kaito哥怎么像三天没吃东西的样子……”Gumi有点被这光景吓到。  
“昨晚比赛太激烈累到了……慢点别噎着。”前半句话音刚落Kaito就呛了，Gakupo赶忙递水加拍背。  
Gumi决定忽视着对话搭配场景的不正常之处，聊点正常话题：  
“其实昨天我就回来了，只是先去把Mizki的东西带给Yuuma而已。”  
Kaito埋头苦吃的动作终于停下来了。侧耳听着。  
“是吗，什么东西？”Gakupo并未有什么特别反应，自然地问。  
Gumi神秘地笑笑：“是日记。她这几年一直坚持写的。让我拿回来交给Yuuma然后看看他反应。”  
“不用看了，Yuuma这几年谁也没交往。”Gakupo笑。  
Kaito想要补充表赞同，但是最终放弃了。  
“对呗，和我猜的一样，那笨蛋文艺男又笑又哭的。”Gumi兴奋地八卦：“喔对了还有个好消息先别告诉他，Mizki提前修完学分要回来了。这两年她为了早点毕业都没怎么搭理Yuuma，这下终于熬到头了！”  
Kaito放下餐具咬着嘴唇发起呆。Gakupo的手从桌子底下摸到Kaito的手，安抚似地紧紧地攥着。  
（四）  
回到寝室换了衣服，Kaito闷在那里有一搭没一搭整理着东西，其中有不少Yuuma写的小说的手稿，Kaito也不知放哪处好，就一个一个地翻开看，按题材分摞。  
Gakupo拿着手机摆弄了一会儿不知该干点什么，干脆靠过来，从背后抱着Kaito，好奇地跟他一起翻看Yuuma写的东西。  
“他还真高产。”拿起几本翻着，Gakupo挑出一个有趣的索性躲一边看起来。  
没过几分钟，寝室传出一声高分贝嚎叫：  
“这篇是BL啊Kaito！”  
“你小点声。”Kaito狠狠地瞪了他一眼把书抢回：“谁说异性恋不能写BL。”  
“我突然明白你为什么会脑子犯傻追Yuuma了。”Gakupo悟到了什么似的，一脸严肃认真：“一个巴掌拍不响，Yuuma这货是个会写BL文的伪基佬。”  
“轮不到你来吐槽他，藏了四年的伪直男。”  
“尊重点你的攻君，战斗力为负的伪1号。”  
“少用BL小说里的词跟我讲话。”  
“我现在觉得BL小说挺好的，  
讶异地回头，只见Gakupo不知何时又把书偷回去了并且一脸专注地研究：  
“尤其是他激情戏写得还很香艳。换我我也要爱上他了。”  
Kaito扑过去要再杀人越货，被Gakupo暧昧地笑着敏捷地躲开了。

手稿整理工作差不多完成后，Gakupo把那本书还给Kaito：“心情不好的话要再去剑道部看看不？Yuuma一般这个时候在。”  
前半句话无感，后半句话吸引力无限大，Kaito再浑身酸痛不情不愿也难得地听话跟着Gakupo走了。  
偌大的房间里，一身白衣，边擦汗边奔来的浅色的粉毛简直太亮眼。  
“啊哈Gakupo你来啦，Kaito也跟来了啊。”  
穿着武士服没戴眼镜的Yuuma多了一分活泼帅气，大概因为日记本的事，所以整个人格外开朗阳光。Kaito开心地跟Yuuma问候着，心里跟着乱高兴一把。  
看Yuuma和Gakupo熟稔地交换了下一场社团活动时间，Kaito却在想一个有点麻烦的问题。  
这两个人既然在同一个剑道部的话……  
“帮我谢谢你妹妹Gumi喔，真的带给我个大惊喜。”  
“不算啥啦，我还得谢你，原因回头说。”  
“嘛，互相帮助，各取所需。”  
——等等Yuuma跟谁学的这句话！  
望着眼前面带胜利表情就差那句“来击个掌吧”的二人，Kaito突然明白为何自己老觉得哪里不对了。  
“对了Kaito，  
似乎觉察到了某人正在不声不响接近真相，Gakupo干脆拍拍Yuuma肩，一脸强忍着的笑把他拽到Kaito面前。  
“现在来郑重向你介绍我的剑道部老朋友，Yuuma。”  
——啊？  
“抱歉Kaito，我一直没跟你提过我的练剑队友神威Gakupo。”  
Yuuma歪头一笑，纯良中带点狡黠。  
Kaito张着个嘴石化。原来这两个奸党早就通过社团认识，并且暗中勾结起来了！怪不得自己有种被骗的第六感，整个就是个逆天的阴谋大局啊！Gakupo派妹妹帮Yuuma撮合Mizki，Yuuma帮Gakupo搞定自己！好一个互相帮助各取所需，现在终于供需平衡可以弹冠相庆了吧！  
感受到了世界的恶意，Kaito一句也不想多说了转身走人。但是半步都没迈就被人拉住，然后有手搭上了一边的肩膀。  
“Kaito，别生气。我们都喜欢你。”是Yuuma。声音太轻柔温暖，Kaito竟然一下子没力气挣脱。  
犹豫的瞬间，已经被Yuuma来到面前，握住了双手手腕：  
“从打工时相遇我就喜欢你，超级喜欢被你像哥哥一样的关心照顾。后来偶然间，剑道部有一个人对我说他也喜欢你，还说将来很希望一直照顾你。我才醒悟比起他来，自己的喜欢只是单向的索取而已。Kaito能明白我的话吗？”  
Kaito低头捂住脸使劲摇头：  
“你有般配的女友……”  
“我没有兄长。”还是那种很柔和好听的声音，Yuuma一字一句地接着讲：“说实话很羡慕Miku和双子他们有你这样的哥哥——这样的我一定很任性吧。”  
Kaito把手拿下来偷看Yuuma，发现对方正对他眨眼睛。终于露出一个“拿你没办法”的宠溺笑容，抬手抚了抚Yuuma翘起来的发顶：“粉毛狐狸，快点过来给大哥抱一个。”  
Yuuma的笑容非常像成功得到糖的小孩，乖巧地蹭过来。  
Kaito又一次伸开双臂搂住了这个身体。  
还是一样的温暖熟悉的味道。但是，那种丢魂的体验却奇怪地消失了。莫非是因为跟Gakupo有了接触所以电流被他窃取了？话说Gakupo哪去了？  
放开Yuuma，二人不约而同地用视线搜索那一直被放置play的第三个。只见此人蹲在不远的墙根，百无聊赖地研究窗框上的一只瓢虫。  
“你们继续，我刚才失明了一会儿所以什么也没看见。”  
“我说完了，该你了。”Yuuma对那人挥手示意他过来。  
Gakupo这才不情不愿地站起来慢慢地走过来。Kaito不由自主地退了一小步想藏到Yuuma后面。  
Gakupo开始在衣服口袋里掏，若没有Yuuma，Kaito真想现在逃掉以防他掏出来个枪或者刀。  
过了半天，掏出来一个很眼熟的卡片——Kaito松了一口气——仍没一句解说词，Gakupo只是那么拿着给Kaito看。  
“干嘛？”Kaito没好气。不过还是低头仔细看那是啥。  
啊，怪不得眼熟，是那天从他代数书里掉出来的所谓“帮兄弟追对象”用的小诗！  
“现在难道不是坦白大会吗，”终于，Gakupo一脸死表情地开口了：  
“如果我还有什么事瞒了你，那就剩它了。Kaito同学，我不该骗你。这个东西不是给什么兄弟对象的，就是给你的。”  
“哦，”Kaito被他那样子搞得有点想笑，低头再细看了一遍诗的内容：“客观地说，写得还不错。”  
“没说完呢，”Gakupo平着个语调，一转手把卡片伸给Yuuma：  
“还你吧，作为战友你都先自首了，我有什么办法，还得自食其力重新追他。”  
……啥。  
过了一秒，剑道部的角落惊现校园暴力。大庭广众之下一个人抓着另一个狂揍：  
“连这也是Yuuma替你写啊！！！！！！！！”  
坦白大会——不能不说那混圌蛋发明这词还真贴切——之后，Kaito的日子又回到了正轨。感谢Yuuma的聪明机灵，和他一切还和往常一样，一起学习一起泡图书馆，一起瞎吃瞎喝瞎玩。当然，Kaito也会继续做Yuuma一切手稿的读者，比如现在闲在寝室里捧着的就是另一篇新作。  
写得越来越渐入佳境了。  
剧情引人入胜，行文流畅优美，字迹也工整漂亮，阅读时像在欣赏整一件艺术品。  
厉害的笔啊……  
不过和以前不同的是，看Yuuma书时，对他想入非非的感觉也渐渐淡去。原因大概是这样的情绪有了合理的宣泄口……不不，才不是因为某个不干好事的混圌蛋呢。  
“我回来了！”刚下晚课回来的Gakupo一推门进来，就迎上了坐在床上的Kaito的眼神。  
“收拾一下就来疼爱你啊，乖。”  
我眼睛里写着那么想要么……Kaito吐血地扭过头，不去理他而是继续翻看手里的小说。  
“久等。”  
好了此人已来，再见文艺小清新。  
“啊，粉毛狐狸又在码字啦？这篇如何？ ”  
坐到床上来的Gakupo靠过来，伸手翻本子。  
“那名不是你叫的。以及写得特别好，要一起看吗？”  
“有工口吗？”  
Kaito翻个白眼撤回书稿：“你所谓的好就是黄暴。”  
对方笑笑的不打算反驳，抽了Kaito的书把他压在枕头上亲吻。是的Kaito已经默许他亲吻了。这不是个好兆头。明显这种人就是典型的不会一次索要完整，而是有计划地得寸进尺，最终不知不觉地达到目的的类型。  
从他潜伏了四年就知道了，这可怕的人绝对定力超群沉得住气。现在他的目的也很清楚，就是彻底要Kaito服从自己。  
更可怕的是，Kaito即使明知会这样，却对潜移默化的这些发展，毫无招架之力。  
就像现在，热情的唇齿纠缠再加上早就探入衣服内爱圌抚的手，Kaito一吻结束已经脸上潮圌红身子发虚地喘气。不知是对方技巧太好还是自己刚看完小说里的少儿不宜情节，总之现在已经不想停下来。  
Gakupo把Kaito的双手举过头顶，并在一起。在Kaito觉察到不对而开始挣扎时已经迟了，一个不知从哪摸出来的手铐以一种无法反抗的力道咔哒一声将手锁上了床栏杆。  
“臂力太小，缺乏锻炼，明天继续跟着我练剑。”Gakupo边解Kaito衣服边分析原因。  
虽然你推理正确外加力大得令人火大，但重点不是这个好吧！  
“所以说你干嘛。”Kaito一脚踢过去。  
“不干嘛，问候一下你身体里的小器官。”压住踢来的腿，继续解完衣服后变戏法地弄出了润圌滑剂和安圌全圌套。  
看到这玩意时，Kaito惊恐地使出力气挣扎起来。  
“不行！”  
“别紧张，手指而已。”安慰地吻了吻Kaito的大圌腿内侧，Gakupo起身慢慢地撕开一个套子套上手指，又小心地打开润圌滑剂的瓶子：“不试试看怎么知道，万一很舒服呢。”  
Kaito羞愤得眼睛发红又要出泪：  
“不要，我凭什么相信你。”  
“就凭——刚才那篇小说的H看起来还不错？”  
“那是他随便写的。你又怎么知道这些……”  
“没说完呢，我是技术顾问。”  
怔了一秒，明白过来后惊觉大事不妙的Kaito想跳起来跑掉，结果被锁着的手铐狠狠拽了下去，跌到床上疼得倒抽气之时，Gakupo也似乎有结束聊天之意，抬起Kaito的一条腿架上肩膀。  
一番挣扎折腾无果后，Kaito咬着嘴唇，虚弱地偏过头闭起眼睛。这人为达到目的不择手段这点太阴险，真的什么都不能让他知道。仅仅是被他抢了一本Yuuma的小说而已，谁料结果就发展成了这个样子。简直糟得不能再糟了。  
如果说还有更糟的就是——  
好差劲，又被他弄得有了感觉。这是被折腾得泪眼朦胧溃不成军的Kaito在沉沦之前的最后一个想法。  
（五）  
接下来的所剩无几的学年里，大家明显已经进入了各忙各事的阶段。Kaito和Yuuma也很少见面了。因为自己和Gakupo白天去各自的地方实习，晚上又要搞各自的论文和毕业设计，而Yuuma似乎要准备什么考试的样子，一天也没个影子。  
空气里弥漫着一股紧张的气息。Kaito有时候都被这种低气压憋得快郁结，想找Yuuma倾诉倾诉但是又找不到人。找Gakupo么……这种高IQ低EQ的外来物种真的能听懂人类的情感？  
某个难得无事的周六下午，空无一人的自习室。  
“瞎紧张什么，毕业了后搬我家住，不用你付房租。”每次一听说Kaito对未来的顾虑，那个紫毛都是一副理所当然的样子伸出爪子要把Kaito收过去。  
“那要我去做什么，什么都不干的米虫？”后者哼了一声，猫腰从魔爪下钻走溜开。  
“你来……负责取悦我？”  
“呵，什么意思？”  
“你那么聪明，一定懂什么意思。”  
“这等重任真不敢当。要么反过来吧，你搬来我家，负责取悦我。”  
“你又什么意思。”  
“你那么聪明，一定懂什么意思。”  
跟他讲话真累。尤其是还要时不时地明刀暗箭地谈判将来谁上谁下的问题。  
都怪实验交往的初期参数没设定清楚。——等等我为什么也跟着那理科混蛋的思维方式来了！  
Kaito只觉得被论文折磨的头更痛了。  
“这样吧，我们来做个实验。”过了一会儿，理科混蛋想好什么似的，又开口了。  
“滚开，不准再跟我提实验。”  
“你来试一下，如果喜欢就听你的，如果不喜欢还听你的。如何？”非但没滚开，反倒一脸骗人的笑贴过来。  
到底要多么有才无德才会想到这见鬼的点子啊！——等等好像逻辑不对，他刚说什么，都听我的？  
Kaito狐疑地看过去。  
“都听你的，我不专制。”似乎会意了Kaito的疑惑，Gakupo站起来挥挥手：“去个洗手间啊。”  
“回来。”Kaito阴沉个脸：“又有什么不满，把话说清楚。”  
Gakupo脸上带着僵掉的笑，定在那里回过头：“啊哈？”  
Kaito扔了笔，轻轻靠在凳子靠背上：“有话不想说的时候，就找个借口开溜？宾馆有浴室，教学楼有洗手间，还真是方便啊。”顿了顿：“不过你好像忘了你一刻钟前刚去过。”  
Gakupo目瞪口呆地望着Kaito，半晌以一种难以置信的语气开口：“你莫非——开始会推理了？”  
一本书飞过去，再次划过优美弧度啪叽一声正中脑袋：“本来就会！还有这不是重点！”  
几分钟后，楼后的花园里，Kaito终于撬动了某人一涉及到感情问题就什么也不愿直说的嘴。  
“你从来没有主动表示过喜欢我。”似乎动用了大半辈子的勇气，Gakupo才别别扭扭开口：“我们共同语言本来就少，思维方式又不对路。爱好更是没有交集。你好像对舞刀弄剑什么的完全不喜欢，我试着去读你喜欢的散文小说也无感。唯一能跟你紧密联系的时候也许是床上那个事。但如果连这个也不听你的，我真的好害怕你会哪天一下扔下我出国。”  
说完就一脸忐忑，盯盯地望着Kaito等待反应。  
好吧，这货居然也有一口气说出这么多看起来稍微认真点的话的时候。——但是！为什么逻辑又诡异，内容又少儿不宜，最后那收尾那一句又充满想象力！  
Kaito内伤严重，回盯着Gakupo，彻底觉得自己刚获得的推理脑细胞又不太够用了。  
互相大眼瞪小眼了半天，Kaito终于败了，拉过Gakupo：“慢点，一样一样来。首先我没说过不喜欢你，只是还在观察我们是否合适，所以再给我点时间……思路和爱好互补不是很好？此外我不讨厌剑道这个锻炼的好东西，你去找Yuuma合写工口文也算是纯文学的一部分……呃，大概算。所以——  
Kaito吸口气，抬头望向Gakupo的眼睛：“如果你想继续实验下去，乐意奉陪。”  
其实理科星人也挺单纯美好的不是么，心思都写在脸上。  
看到对方松一口气，重新来了神采的表情，Kaito开心同时也有点为自己刚才说的那番近乎直抒胸臆的话有点不好意思。  
“在继续之前，有件事。”似乎想到什么似的，Kaito的后脖子突然被抓住，然后拉到一旁的树丛中，被一种满怀期待的目光注视着：“你还没主动亲过我呢，Kaito。”  
果然——得寸进尺。  
Kaito讪讪地用手挡了一下发热脸颊，随即抱着一种早死早超生的觉悟拽过那人的衣襟：“你矮一点。”

过了半天，从树丛里钻出来的满身叶片的两个人边鬼鬼祟祟返回教学楼，边低声交谈着：  
“你刚才说的怕我出国，那是什么鬼。”  
“你没观察过Yuuma在搞什么？他在准备出国。”  
“真的？”  
“真的。据我推测，他们恢复联系后，可能商量好一起在国外继续下一阶段的学习。”  
“天哪太好了，好希望他们成功——”  
“所以你这种高危险专业让我很担心，一旦哪天被老外拐走了——”  
“怎么可能，光有语言没有实际专业，出国不一定适合。”  
“喔，你跑不了我就放心了，以后晚上正式实施方案B。”  
“等等那又是什么！站住给我解释啊啊啊不然我现在就申学校出国！”  
在Yuuma出国的事情有任何后续之前，Mizki顺利完成学业要回国的消息先传过来了，的确是个振奋人心的大好消息。为了确保在凌晨顺利接机，Gakupo提前一天晚上就把车开去，然后一直在Yuuma家呆到时间后一起出发。Kaito也跟了去。在Yuuma面前承认和Gakupo的交往事实还不算有多难以启齿。  
晚间没有喝酒，只是一起蹲在客厅里喝茶打牌吹牛聊天。很快接近午夜，Yuuma挥手打发二人去卧室休息，说自己为接机太兴奋不想睡觉窝客厅就好。结果等Gakupo和Kaito洗漱完出来后，号称太兴奋那位已经在沙发上昏天暗地睡大觉了。  
找了件衣服把这货包起来，客厅里Kaito和Gakupo两个人又互视起来不知该如何料理。  
“困吗？”Gakupo先开了口。  
“不是很……”Kaito被那赤裸裸的眼神看得有点手足无措。  
好吧没错，就像Gakupo能读出Kaito有时那方面的邀请一样，Kaito现在也能从Gakupo投过来的目光中捕获到他的渴望。Kaito自己也说不清楚这种奇怪的功能是何时具备的，也许是关系慢慢亲密了或者经验慢慢丰富了……不不不太糟糕了啊快打住，先处理眼前的情况！虽然那货明显很想，但这可是在Yuuma家里，稍微往那方面想想就糟糕到宁愿去死！  
不过人才就是人才。很快，Gakupo轻手轻脚将Yuuma桌上的房门钥匙摸起来放到兜里，又轻轻拈起自己的车钥匙，然后凑近Kaito耳朵说悄悄话：  
“去车里？”  
你都先拿好各种钥匙了，还让人有什么申辩的余地！  
Kaito几乎是踉踉跄跄被扯着拖到泊在楼后僻静绿地里的车前的。车门打开，先是围巾被扯了，然后整个人天旋地转被按倒在车后座的围巾上。还没来得及喊痛，就被Gakupo欺上来将痛呼封到了嘴巴里。  
每次都这样以可怕的阵势开始……不过Kaito早已下决心再不做当初那个哭着躲避的受气包，伸出双手攀上对方的背，开始跟他抢夺口腔里的氧气。  
有手探进了衣服襟里，摸摸索索地边前进边到处抚弄揉捏。Kaito在这样双重的袭击下终归有点受不住，扭过头放开对方的唇努力呼吸。还好Gakupo只是微微一笑没有打算乘胜追击，改为低下头去咬住了他胸前一边，用牙齿研磨着，另一边用手指夹住同法搓弄。  
太色情了……Kaito羞耻地想要叫停，但发出的却是更令人难堪的呻吟声。Gakupo满意地单手继续摸索，手指探入内裤的时候，Kaito已经不知要拒绝还是要迎合了，在一起袭来的快感和羞耻当中，只是抱着Gakupo的后颈剧烈喘息。  
下体的手指慢慢移到后方，找到那里的入口抚摸着。  
早在前一阵子，Kaito体内的机关就差不多被Gakupo用手指头探清了。从第一次真实地尝到了那种快感后，就再也无法抗拒地记住并上瘾。借助润滑剂，感觉熟悉的手指又进了身体，Kaito难耐地扭了一下身子，乖乖地将腿搭到舒服的地方去，放松了身体满足地发出细碎的呜咽。  
奇怪地是，这次Gakupo摸了一会儿就抽走了手，直起了身。  
Kaito在晕头转向的舒服中清醒过来了一点儿，睁眼抬头看。  
Gakupo解开了自己的衣服和皮带：“抱歉，到极限了。”  
哦对自己还没有服务他。  
“我帮你……”  
“不是那个，Kaito，”Gakupo咬着牙：“是说……让我进去。”  
什……今天？现在？  
“等……为什么突然……”Kaito感觉全身肌肉开始因紧张和恐惧绷紧起来。  
“该死，怎么不问问你自己为什么突然学会勾引了。”  
还没等Kaito反应过来自己那里做得不对，腿已经被钳住，狠狠掰到身体两侧。中间的隐秘入口被湿润的手指再次入侵，有点粗鲁地揉按着。  
Kaito感觉血往脸上涌，被逼迫得要哭出来，可对方根本没有收手的意思。  
“可能会痛，忍耐一下吧，事后要打要掐都可以——”  
不行，等等别……  
但还是被插入了。力道很大推得也很狠，完全没有之前的温柔耐心。Kaito的下肢被抓着，被动地接受着入侵者，哭声都变了调，哆嗦着想合拢腿抵抗，又伸手去推，但一切挣扎只能让痛楚更剧烈难忍。  
“放松，放松就不疼了啊。”  
gakupo心疼的表情中带着隐秘的兴奋，没有住手，只是温柔地指导。  
废话那么多有什么用，你动作难道不是该狠的还狠。  
Kaito浑身颤抖着躺回去，只能喘息着挡住眼睛放松身体。可只要稍微一让步就感觉那个物体又推进了几分，到刁钻的角度和深度，被顶得哭都哭不出来了。  
“就这样……好孩子，全接下了。”Gakupo鼓励着Kaito，拉起他的手去触摸二人的连接处。  
Kaito脸已经发烧得不成样子，大概神经也坏掉了，完全反应不来什么触觉，只是碰了一下就甩了Gakupo的手。  
Gakupo轻轻拍了拍身下人的臀侧后用手托住，稍微退出一点点后再次送入。  
这一撞又差不点让Kaito哭出声来。之前被手指按摩的那一点点快感彻底被摩擦的钝痛所覆盖，前面也没了精神，只想快点从后面的凌虐中摆脱。当然对方不允许，不仅没停下来，反而一把抓住了Kaito的分身，随着冲刺频率和幅度的加大，带它跟紧了自己的律动。  
后部的痛苦和委人身下的屈辱交织，Kaito几乎只能发出七零八落的抽泣了。不过不知为什么，没有像第一次那时求他停下。也许真的是愈加深厚的感情，让自己理解并接纳了他的欲望和忍耐，同时也被他浓烈的爱充满，总之不想跟这个人分开。  
不知自己和对方的高潮是何时到的，只是感觉到有温热的液体出来时，泪眼模糊地张嘴接受激情余韵热切的深吻。  
不声不响若无其事回到客厅时，Yuuma已经一觉睡醒，抱着抱枕蜷在沙发里迷茫地发着呆看电视。  
“你们出去了？”看到两人从门廊进来，Yuuma摸起眼镜戴上，一脸诧异。  
“嗯，吃宵夜。”Gakupo脸不红不白地瞎编，还要拉着Kaito做伪证：“饱了么sweety？”  
撒谎都撒得这么低俗不入流！过度运动浑身酸痛的Kaito乜斜了一眼Gakupo，无视他那恶劣玩笑直接瘫到沙发里抱上Yuuma大腿——刚被狠狠地吃了豆腐的不爽，现急需吃个别的什么豆腐来补偿。  
还是这抱枕好，又温暖又安全。Kaito舒服地赖在那里，闭上眼睛干脆一动也不动。  
“Kaito困了吧，要去我房间睡吗？”  
“嗯，睡Yuuma。”喃喃地答着，恰到好处地提取了关键词。  
所谓作死必死言多必失，此话一出，很快禽兽就伸出一只爪子抓着后脖子把说梦痴人拎离了粉红温柔乡：  
“还有力气揩油他，看来还是没把你喂够嘛。”

虽说Yuuma家已经比较靠近，但离机场还要开半个多小时的路程。去时Yuuma回来时Gakupo当司机，说好的驾驶员少了一个——Kaito全程副驾驶睡了醒醒了睡，只是中途在机场被好像是Gakupo的东西捂好帽子围巾拉出去到航站楼兜风，问候了Mizki，见了Yuuma手忙脚乱拿出帽子围巾脱了大衣捂好Mizki又跑前跑后搬行李，被好像Gakupo的东西押回车里，回程一路迷糊，仅有的印象是后座和自己并称睡神的Yuuma一反常态地精神，不仅一路没睡，还好像跟Mizki有说不完的话。  
送走了话唠二人组后，依然困倦的Kaito几乎没醒，继续呆在车上直接默许Gakupo把自己酌情处置了。  
昨晚经历了很多事的样子。一醒来发现自己几乎赤裸在陌生的什么人家里的Kaito蹭地一下坐起来，然后隐隐作痛的某处牵拉得整个人一虚扑通一声倒下去。  
门口出现了凶犯，紫毛裸着上身，叼着皮筋在扎头发。  
互视了一秒，两人同时开口：  
“还很痛吗？”  
“这哪？”  
紧接着又同时回答：  
“你说呢？”  
好吧目测已经到了敌军大本营。如果要逃跑的话就趁现在……哦不行，还裸着，不如先搞个衣服穿，再找点吃的填饱肚子再撤。  
“睡好了就起来吧？穿我的衣服，给你放洗澡水，早饭也快好了。”似乎熟知Kaito心里想什么，Gakupo及时殷切上奏。  
嗯，算你还算周到待客。  
“Yuuma呢？”Kaito记不起来那两个人后来哪里去了。  
“他从现在起就是Mizki的人了。”  
“我知道！没问你这个！”  
Gakupo笑嘻嘻地贴过来揉揉Kaito的头：“不错，终于分清闺蜜和老公了。”  
Kaito瞪着他，被这话雷得半死又不知从何吐槽。  
“来，陪你洗澡。”对方丝毫不打算为前言道歉，伸手过来搀扶：“为这个浴缸你也要搬过来，我肯定。”  
“不准做昨晚那种……”  
“好我们换一种——不，我开玩笑，开玩笑！”看到Kaito挥拳要将人断子绝孙的架势Gakupo慌忙管住嘴，先保命和保命根子重要。  
“哦，有个很重要的东西昨晚忘了说了。”把Kaito从床上拉起来，Gakupo伸手围上腰际拉到怀里亲了亲：“我爱你。”  
Kaito嗯了一声，藏起脸，暗自苦恼这么发烧怎么洗澡。  
（六）  
Yuuma自从Mizki回来之后就几乎没现身过几次，道场不来，文坑不填，聊天工具上更是没了影子。Kaito说那是三次元生活充实，Gakupo说那只是死宅见色忘友了而已。  
结果过了一段时间就收到了Yuuma的出游邀请。地点选择在一个周边的小岛的度假村，晚上还可以露天烧烤什么的。此外同去的还有Gumi和几个其他玩得比较好的同党。  
在晚间围在一起户外烧烤的时候Yuuma才告诉大家，已经和Mizki收到了国外的学校的录取，已经准备一起去继续读书了。虽然课程会更加辛苦，但两人已经说好一起努力，等到顺利毕业时就订婚。顺利引起了一堆八卦众人的鼓掌骚动起哄。  
但是Kaito看着人群中微笑说话的Yuuma，本应面带笑容去祝福，却突然很想哭。不为自己，只是作为一个陪伴四年的密友，看着他生活成长，本以为是一个内敛有才但不爱出风头的人，却没想到在安静的气质之下，有着那样坚持的为恋人努力的强大的力量。  
晚上一直玩闹到很晚才跟Gakupo迈着醉步摸回小岛的客房。第二天早上不知为何早早就醒了，睡不着突然雅兴大发想着看个海上日出什么的，就扔下睡成死猪的某人，穿着T恤短裤拖鞋就来一场说走就走的溜走。  
清晨的海滩空无一人。Kaito踩着沙子听着浪，没等到日出先感到一丝丝的凉意，打算落荒回府之时，突然看到Mizki和Yuuma，背对着自己坐在一块礁石上，也貌似在等日出的样子。  
“这几年闲时都会做些什么？”  
“没什么特别的，打打工，练练剑道，写写乱七八糟。”  
“小说吗？”  
“无聊时瞎写而已啦，不登大雅之堂。”  
“没有，看得我哭了好几次。”  
“等等你看了？！看了什么！”  
“放心，还没看到BL类的。”  
“全暴露了吧，你根本就都知道了吧！”  
Kaito躲在一旁听着，捂嘴无声地狂笑。  
“我……不是故意写那个题材。”过了半天，Yuuma的声音才小心翼翼传来：“对不起……有一阵实在是有选女角障碍。我害怕自己会有意无意代入你，然后再去嫉妒笔下的男性角色……我是不是疯了……”  
“可有的疯子是天才。”Mizki兴奋的声音里丝毫没有责怪：“Yuuma，有没有人跟你说过你的作品超好？”  
“没给什么人看过，至始至终只有一个读者……嗯，一个半。”  
那半个是Gakupo。Kaito快笑抽了，脑内补充。  
“Yuuma，把这些公开吧，一部分网络一部分出版。”  
“可是并没必要……”  
Mizki笑笑摇摇头，伸手摘去Yuuma的眼镜：  
“这就像好东西藏着不给人看，太可惜了，不是吗？就像……你这是平镜吧Yuuma？”  
Kaito确信自己没看错，Yuuma哭了，将Mizki揽在怀里紧紧抱着，肩膀因为抽泣而微微颤抖。  
眼镜滑落在船舷上，在一个浪打来的震荡中，滑倒了海中。  
Kaito突然记起，之前听Gumi说Yuuma并不近视，那张脸甚至相受异性欢迎，但是一旦戴上个任何什么眼镜就超级无敌毁容了。可实情是Yuuma这几年一直很奇怪地戴眼镜，前几年还会时不时因为不适摘一下，后来似乎也习惯了，平时几乎不摘。  
连Kaito也早就看顺眼，已把眼镜当成本体的一部分，遗忘了他压根不近视这件事。  
Kaito默默地看着，虽然空气仍然很冷，但心里有什么东西在柔软地融化了，因为眼前的两人，不——应该说是一对——太过美好，什么样的理由都不该去打扰。  
轻手轻脚地转身，Kaito擦擦湿润的眼角低头疾走回去，打算神不知鬼不觉地溜回房了。  
园子转弯处被一个什么爪子猛然抓住后脖子。  
这惯用手法，用膝盖想就知道是哪位祖宗……  
“就知道你又跑到犄角旮旯放风了！外套鞋子都不穿，脑子坏掉了吗！”  
“你才脑子坏掉了……松手啊好痛！”被拖着往回走的Kaito气急败坏地嚷着手脚并用地乱挣。  
当然挣不过Gakupo，最后还是被绑架回了房间，重重扔到了床上。  
“不准靠过来……”见Gakupo把门一关坐上床开始解衣服，唯恐他又光天化日之下做有伤风化之事的Kaito紧张地忙往角落缩。  
“没说要上你。”Gakupo板着脸扯开外套。  
啊太好了不上我……Kaito内心长吁一口气。等等不对！为什么是“上”这破词！关键是……我脑内想法怎么都被他猜去了！  
Kaito嘴唇无声地动着，疾速组建着各种能想到的鄙视Gakupo句子。直到被大力拽到那人怀抱里并警告“再嘟囔就真的绑起来上”，方吓得老实停口，接着双手突然被捧起，被塞进外套里贴在那人胸口，就这么被对方用用手心和身体捂着。  
“手这么冰还穿个半袖在外乱跑，也不打个招呼，害我到处找你一早上。”  
原来如此……可那有点委屈的埋怨语气是怎么回事？手心隔着薄薄的棉衫，贴着温暖心脏跳动的胸口，Kaito小心翼翼地抬头偷瞄Gakupo的眼睛，从那如水的目光中从传递出来的，只有深切的担心和关爱。  
找不到我就如此慌神失态，太不像你了啊。  
感受着Gakupo的手心和心，Kaito低头靠在他肩膀。也许自己真的低估了这份感情的份量，也低估了Gakupo和Yuuma能成为多年好友的缘由。虽然这两个家伙看上去相距甚远，一个浪漫文艺一个专毁小清新。但在感情上，根本就是一个路子的情痴加痴情。不然的话，自己也不会从大学到毕业，到底被他成功套牢在身边上到今天……呸，什么被上不被上啊，用词完全被他毒害了吧！……哥哥我那是自愿参加爱的互动……  
对了，说到互动，还欠他一个心意的回应。想到这里，Kaito也不知哪里突然来了勇气，抬头无比认真坚决地望向Gakupo：  
“我也爱着你——”  
Gakupo手上的动作定在那里，以一种诡异的表情呆望着Kaito，石化了。  
啊，好像直接没头脑地说出来了！等等不不不是这样的，总之先联系上下文……  
没等Kaito来得及开口解释，石膏像Gakupo突然复活，惊惶地抓住kaito肩膀：  
“完了，不会脑子真冻坏了？！”

Kaito，男，心智健全，因感动于身边恋人们的重逢而再一次相信爱情，冲动之下向爱慕自己多年的室友Gakupo告白，失败。

\- END -


End file.
